A Grande Competição de Esculturas de Abóbora
by maryee
Summary: A Grande e Tradicional Competição de Esculturas de Abóbora


**A GRANDE E TRADICIONAL COMPETIÇÃO DE ESCULTURAS DE ABÓBORA**

Há uma tradição muito, muito antiga entre os professores de Hogwarts, durante os festejos de Halloween; é uma tradição realmente antiga, e também muito secreta; justamente por isso, o assunto é um dos mais populares entre os estudantes.

Antes de irem até o Salão Comunal para vislumbrar seus dedicados alunos empanturrarem-se com frango assado e tortinhas de limão, os professores da escola reúnem-se para uma atividade cujo início coincide com as origens de Hogwarts. Agrupados na terceira porta à direita do corredor mais escuro do segundo andar, próximo o suficiente do banheiro da Murta que Geme e, no entanto, longe o suficiente do banheiro da Murta que Geme, o corpo docente de Hogwarts faz jus à tradição que, embora não seja milenar, venceria em idade o Professor Dumbledore sem mover um único dedo.

Os professores de Hogwarts reservam a véspera do dia do Halloween para esculpir abóboras.

Esse ano, a coisa não era diferente.

Posicionados lado a lado, de modo a evitar espiadas discretas no trabalho dos outros, os professores esperavam por uma luzinha azul-celeste, que sairia - dentro de precisos trinta segundos – da ponta da varinha de Albus Dumbledore e daria início à competição.

Empilhadas no chão de madeira, dez abóboras gigantes aguardavam um único destino trágico: seriam, em breve, dilaceradas, cortadas, mutiladas e esculpidas pelas mãos dos concorrentes do ano.

A disputa era muito simples - e funcionava da seguinte maneira: um tema era aleatoriamente escolhido; cada professor ganhava uma abóbora gigante e tinha de transformá-la o mais rápido possível numa verdadeira obra de arte. Naturalmente, Dumbledore somente contratava para sua escola personalidades muito criativas e talentosas – fato que tornava a competição extremamente imprevisível e muito interessante de se observar.

No começo, uma simples coruja em posição de ataque – com os olhos fixos em um pequeno roedor, estrategicamente posicionado próximo à ave, envolto em uma grama cuidadosamente esculpida - era capaz de levar o prêmio da noite; no entanto, o passar dos anos tornou a competição mais complexa, os jurados mais exigentes e os competidores mais preparados.

O vencedor do ano passado, o Professor Binns (que era fantasma, mas ainda assim um excelente participante), conseguira o prêmio após desenvolver uma perfeita réplica da escola. A réplica era tão precisa que foram identificados nela dois gêmeos Weasley – não tão perfeitos assim, tendo em vista que as miniaturas eram todas de cor laranja, e não apenas os cabelos - escapando com cinco tortas, três asas de frango, sete potinhos de purê de abóbora e cerca de duas costeletas e meia (a outra metade já estava no estômago de George Weasley, devidamente identificado por uma pequena reentrância em seu agasalho em miniatura, que desenhava uma letra G). A fuga acontecia em um pequeno túnel, bem do lado do forno da cozinha.

O resultado foi que a escultura não apenas era muito bonita, como também muito útil. Por causa dela, o ó-tão-grande-mistério do desaparecimento da comida na véspera do Halloween fora finalmente solucionado, e o Frei Gordo isento de culpas.

A disputa desse ano trazia dois favoritos: Severus Snape e Minerva McGonagall. Os dois competidores tinham um histórico de batalha cruelmente equilibrado. Snape vencera por três anos consecutivos e abrira uma diferença estupenda – mas o treinamento intenso e a dedicação rigorosa de McGonagall permitiram à professora diminuir tal diferença. Agora estavam empatados; Gryffindor e Slytherin provavelmente reviravam-se em seus túmulos e amaldiçoavam plantações de abóboras inteiras.

Dumbledore, vestido hoje em uma extravagante capa lilás, limpou a garganta e anunciou o tema em voz alta: DUENDES!

A luz azul deixou a varinha de Dumbledore como um relâmpago e, imediatamente, ficou inibida com todos os olhos que a fitavam louca e ansiosamente. Passeou pelo ar velozmente, dando voltas em torno de si mesma por tanta vergonha, até que finalmente desapareceu.

A competição havia começado. Um silêncio agitado tomou conta da sala.

Snape tinha os cabelos especialmente oleosos para a competição. A expressão carrancuda não se modificava enquanto, por debaixo de seu nariz de gancho, partes de abóbora voavam pelos ares. Minerva, por outro lado, movimentava com suavidade a varinha de um lado para o outro, enquanto a sua abóbora tomava forma. Somente uma pequena linha de expressão em sua testa deixava transparecer que ela estava apressada.

Dumbledore, como o grande coordenador de toda a atividade, mantinha os olhos estreitos - ora fitava o relógio, ora fitava as abóboras.

Minutos mais tarde, Snape ergueu os braços. O gesto indicava que ele havia terminado sua obra e, dessa maneira, todos os outros competidores eram obrigados a parar de esculpir. Nesse instante, a sala cheirava tão fortemente a abóbora que, por um breve momento (que o pobre Severus fez questão de esquecer), Severus Snape sentiu-se como a jovem Cinderela, ao entrar em sua carruagem, perto da meia-noite.

"Ah, vejamos o que temos aqui!", exclamou Dumbledore, encantado. Ele rodeou as abóboras de cada um, seguido por dois bruxos vestidos em capas verde-musgo; eles eram os jurados da disputa – votavam no vencedor junto à Dumbledore. O diretor analisava tudo com tanto cuidado que a ponta de seu fino e longo nariz quase chegava a tocar nas esculturas; as narinas se dilatando por causa do cheiro de abóbora fresca.

Todos pareceram bem impressionados quando vislumbraram a réplica da Terceira Grande Guerra dos Duendes, que Snape havia esculpido nos últimos minutos. O professor de Poções não sorriu, mas havia algo em sua expressão que se passaria, com um bocado de boa vontade, por contentamento.

O Professor Binns e todo o seu conhecimento de história acharam que aquele era um momento muito mais memorável do que a própria guerra que Snape retratara.

Os jurados continuaram a andar sem dizer uma única palavra – somente emitiam sons como "hm" e "uau"; pararam diante da obra da Professora McGonagall e sorriram satisfeitos.

Havia ali um gnomo, já inteiramente esculpido, sentado num humilde cogumelo e, no entanto, rodeado por algo que se passaria como uma imitação perfeita e magnífica da Floresta Negra. A professora arrancou aplausos dos presentes quando, no instante seguinte, o gnomo tragou o cachimbo e soltou fumaça alaranjada pela boca.

Severus Snape lançou um olhar tão gélido para Minerva McGonagall que fez metade de seus duendes saírem correndo do campo de batalha e se esconderem dentro do bolso do desajeitado duende-gigante que a Professora Sprout tinha esculpido.

Os juízes se reuniram num reservado círculo no canto da sala, aonde discutiram, confabularam e cochicharam um bocado – num diálogo que resultaria no anúncio do vencedor. Nada muito fascinante para a Professora Trewlaney, que resolveu anunciar em claro e bom som que já sabia a quem pertencia a vitória desde a semana passada.

Fosse como fosse, Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos para si, e em seguida, sem muito mistério, anunciou o resultado:

"Minerva McGonagall!"

A professora colocou as mãos sobre a boca, numa empolgação juvenil e pouco característica.

O resto dos duendes que tinham ficado na obra de Snape pareceram revoltados o suficiente com a decisão final para apanharem suas espadas e lutarem entre si até a exaustão. A fumaça alaranjada do duende de McGonagall tomou conta do campo de batalha.

McGonagall; cumprimentou os juízes e, em seguida, Dumbledore.

"Obrigada, Professor."

"Um prazer, minha cara," disse ele, " agora vamos descer até o Salão Comunal – um fabuloso jantar nos espera. Você também, Severus," disse o diretor, olhando atentamente para Snape, que observava sua escultura se auto-destruir em fúria.

Os três seguiram pelo corredor, seguidos de perto pelo restante dos professores. E enquanto andava pelo lugar, as paredes já decoradas em temas de Halloween, Snape teve a nítida impressão de que cada um daqueles rostos esculpidos nas abóboras lançava a ele um sorriso zombador.

**N/A**: Essa fan-fic foi feita originalmente para o I Challenge Relâmpago do 6V; mas o ser-humano aqui é meio lerdo, oi?, de modo que a fic não ficou pronta antes que o prazo tivesse terminado. Mas, assim, me dêem um desconto. O challenge era _relâmpago_, afinal de contas.

**N/A2**: Mais uma vez, zilhões de obrigadas à Feer (_www . fanfiction . net / til FeerMZB_) que teve a bondade de betar essa história alaranjada.


End file.
